La promesa
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. KeiNaru. Love Hina. ¿Qué le pasa a Keitaro? La promesa ya no le importa. Naru se sincera. ¿Qué ocurrirá...?


**Versión editada de este drabble. Fue mi manga favorito durante mucho tiempo. Me gustó el anime, y de ahí nació la necesidad de escribir esta historia.  
**

**Anime:** Love Hina  
**Pareja:** Keitaro Urashima y Naru Narusegawa  
**Drabble:** La promesa

Hace un año que llegué a la residencia Hinata. Sí, ya hace un año que nos conocemos…

Soy Keitaro Urashima y tengo veintiún años. Llevo tres seguidos suspendiendo el examen de admisión para la Universidad de Tokio, conocida como la Todai. Y parece que la situación no cambiará por mucho que me esfuerce.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué todo esto? Bueno, verán, hace dieciséis años prometí a una niña que entraríamos juntos a la Todai y, a partir de ahí, seríamos felices para siempre. Una promesa infantil, al fin y al cabo. Lo peor es que no recuerdo a esa niña. Ni su nombre ni su cara. Es tan sólo un recuerdo de mi infancia. Hasta que, un día, me di cuenta de que, ese recuerdo, era tan sólo un sueño. Entonces, ella cambió mi vida para siempre.

- Ah, no puedo concentrarme. Será inútil que me presente por cuarta vez…

- ¿Qué pasa con la promesa, Keitaro?

- ¿La promesa? Lo siento, Naru. Sé que prometí que iríamos juntos a la Todai, pero…

- Me refería a la promesa que hiciste a aquella niña.

- Ah… Esa promesa ya no me importa…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada. Voy a dar una vuelta.

Soy tan cobarde. ¿Por qué no me atrevo a decírselo? Lo único que quiero es estar con ella y ser feliz, pero es imposible. Ella es inteligente, sincera, y tan guapa…

- ¡Wah! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Vamos Keitaro, intenta despejarte.

Hoy hace un día espléndido. Falta muy poco para el examen preliminar y no sé por qué lo intento de nuevo. Soy un desastre, no me extraña que Naru me odie tanto. Me lo merezco, por ser incapaz de aprobar. Ah, qué desilusión.

_¿Sabes? Si dos personas que se quieren van juntas a la Todai, serán felices para siempre…_

_Cuando seamos mayores, iremos juntos a la Todai ¿vale?_

~ o ~

_Si te esfuerzas en conseguir lo que deseas, lo lograrás. No te rindas nunca, Shinobu…_

¿Qué? Otra vez el mismo sueño. Pero, quizás, debería hacer caso de lo que dije. Bien, me esforzaré al máximo. ¡Todai, allá voy!

Suficiente. ¡Suficiente! No entiendo cómo Naru y Mutsumi pueden estudiar tanto todos los días. Supongo que no estamos hechos de la misma madera. Aunque Mutsumi y yo nos parecemos bastante. Claro que si ella hubiese puesto su nombre alguna de las veces anteriores, ya estaría en la Todai. Pobre Mutsumi. Sonrío. Me lo paso muy bien con ella. Además, es muy guapa y tiene una madurez propia de una mujer. ¿Podría ser ella…?

- Hola Keitaro.

- ¡Ah, M-Mutsumi! ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

- Vaya, estás muy guapo sin las gafas. Vamos a dar una vuelta, Keitaro.

- ¡E-espera… M-Mutsumi!

¿Una cita? No, no puede ser eso. Pero, ¿a qué viene este comportamiento? Parece muy segura de sí misma. Es muy bonita, pero yo…

- Hace mucho tiempo, hice una promesa con un niño que me gustaba mucho. Iríamos juntos a la Todai…

- Mutsumi…

- ¿Sabes, Keitaro? Ojalá fueras tú ese niño…

- Lo siento, Mutsumi. Yo… quiero a…

- Naru, ¿verdad? Los dos son muy indecisos. Adelante, Keitaro, cumple tu promesa.

- Mutsumi...

- Gracias por la cita. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Hasta mañana, Keitaro.

Ahora sé que mi promesa no es sólo para una persona. Por fin me he dado cuenta de que, entrar en la Todai, es mi sueño. Un sueño que les debo a todas: Mutsumi, Kitsune, Motoko, Kaolla, Shinobu y, a ti, Naru.

~ o ~

- ¿Qué te pasa, Naru?

- Nada…

- En serio, a mí puedes decírmelo.

- Está bien. Últimamente, Keitaro, está… muy raro conmigo.

- Lo quieres, ¿verdad?

- Yo… sí.

- Entonces, ve y díselo. Deja de lado tu indecisión por una vez.

~ o ~

Hoy ponen las notas del examen preliminar. No puedo negar que estoy nervioso, pero tengo un buen presentimiento. Sí, estoy seguro de que saqué una buena nota. Por fin me presentaré al examen de la Todai con una buena nota de corte. Sin embargo, Naru no ha querido venir con nosotros. Últimamente, no hace más que evitarme. ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ahí va, saqué una A. Poner el nombre sirve de mucho. ¿Qué tal tú, Keitaro?

- Ah… ¡B-bien… bien! C-como siempre...

- Me alegro entonces. Esta vez entraremos juntos a la Todai.

¿Un deficiente? No, no… No puede ser. Con esta nota no tengo posibilidad de ingresar en la Todai. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Vivir en la residencia Hinata me descentra de los estudios. Por eso saco estas notas. Pero me lo paso tan bien con las chicas. Y Naru… ¡Naru no puede enterarse de esto! Volveré a mi casa. No puedo presentarme en la residencia así. Maldita sea, todas mis cosas están en la residencia. Tengo que entrar sin que nadie me vea.

¿Ahora qué, Keitaro? No sé qué voy a hacer. Mis padres me dirán que deje por imposible el ingreso en la Universidad. ¿Tan lejos de mí estás, Todai? Incluso estando aquí, veo que eres inalcanzable.

- Si alzas la mano desde aquí, es como si la tuvieras en tu puño.

- ¡¿N-Naru?

- Sabía que estarías aquí. ¿Qué pasa, Keitaro?

- Perdóname, Naru. Te he vuelto a fallar. Mira qué nota tan miserable.

- Qué tonto eres, Keitaro. No importa si tengo que esperarte otro año, porque yo…

- Naru…

- Te quiero, Keitaro.

Sus labios, tan suaves y tan dulces, sobre los míos. ¿Estaré soñando? No, esto es muy real. Al igual que la nieve que cae, incesante, a nuestro alrededor. Tan real como que, los sueños, se cumplen en la Todai: el lugar donde ambos seremos felices.

Cumpliré la promesa… la que te hice cuando éramos pequeños. Siempre fuiste tú, Naru. Siempre.


End file.
